


Best Seat in the House

by 221bshrlocked



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Drunk Talking, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, No one is having sex while drunk don't worry, Non-Penetrative Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Prompt: “Come sit on my lap, doll.”
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t see it I’m sorry. You’re into some weird shit Y/N…not that I’m judging cause I’m into some weird shit too but you know, that’s oddly specific?” Wanda took another sip from her drink, turning to Nat and asking her if she agrees or not.

“I mean the man does have some beautiful thighs so I see her point.” Natasha dealt the cards once again, loving how she finally managed to get you drunk enough to spill the beans.

“All I’m saying is, his thighs are fucking thick and meaty and sexy and I can just imagine them solid muscles between my lady parts and wooph I melt…I.melt.” You pronounced the last few words very dramatically, snorting when Natasha just shook her head at you.

“Now I’m curious about what you’re into. I can’t talk about my kinks all night long.” You pushed Wanda and noticed the blush creeping up her neck.

“No no let’s stay on you. What else does this super soldier do your lady bits?” Wanda and Natasha shared a devilish look, loving how you wouldn’t remember any of this the next morning and it was the perfect chance they had at getting the two of you together. Wanda could tell Bucky was just around the corner, his thoughts a little louder than normal and she made sure Nat was in on it as well, nodding towards the hallways direction and smirking when she got the hint.

“Oh you know…just the usual. You guys, I don’t know why but his hair always looks so fucking soft. I just want to pull on his hair all the time but god that’s so inappropriate isn’t it. He definitely looks like he’s into hair stuff.”

“And what makes you say that?” Natasha inquired further, pretending she’s paying attention to the cards.

“Don’t know. Maybe cause I can picture him pulling my hair? Wait we’re getting off topic let’s get back to his thighs…those delicious thunder thighs.” You took another sip and fell backwards on the couch.

“Oh no that strictly belongs to Thor.” You all laughed at your stupid joke, Wanda figuring it was enough for you.

“Okay okay how about…..thighs of betrayal. Yeah that sounds about right. Fucking thighs of betrayal…but also fucking the thighs of betrayal if ya know what I mean.” You snickered again and hiccuped, almost dropping the drink onto the expensive carpet Tony just bought.

“Alright time for bed. Up you go..” Natasha tried to get you up but you purposely made yourself heavy, pulling her along and twirling her hair between your fingers. Seconds later, you looked around and saw the guys walking in, the man star of your imagination falling behind and refusing to look at you.

“Ohhh heyy there sergeant.” Bucky didn’t want to look you in the eyes, afraid he’d betray himself. But then you called him by his rank and he just about melted right then and there. He didn’t know he wanted you until he heard you say all this stuff about him.

“Wanna carry her to her room…sergeant?” Natasha raised an eyebrow when his jaw tensed and he growled at her. He mouthed a ‘fuck you’ before he leaned down and carried you out the room.

“So…you come here often?” You spoke through a haze, his scent taking over your entire senses and making you all bubbly all of a sudden.

“Jesus Christ you fucking kiddin me right now? How much did you drink doll?” He shook his head, laughing when you traced his jaws with your index finger and grabbed his cheeks.

“My god…I can cut myself on this jawline. You should get arrested for those looks!” Bucky’s known you for a while now and he knew you were most certainly not the type to flirt. He couldn’t help but blush at your compliments.

“Omygod you look so cute when you blush James I can’t dealllllllll-” You elongated the last part, wrapping your arms around his neck and groaning before whispering something about how unfair his looks were.

“You’re beautiful too doll.” Bucky tucked you in, kissing your forehead before turning off the lights and leaving.

By the time you woke up the next day, it was just after noon and you cringed when you heard Steve and Sam yelling good morning to you. The entire afternoon, you couldn’t help but feel off, not sure if it was Natasha and Wanda whispering in the corner or Bucky staring at you for the entirety of lunch. Brushing it off, you went about your day as usual, training and eating and training some more before finishing files for Steve.

As movie time came around, you walked in with your loose pajamas, huffing at Sam when you saw he stole your spot.

“Where the fuck am I supposed to sit now asshole?” You kicked his leg and laughed when he almost dropped the popcorn.

**“Come sit on my lap, doll.”**

Your eyes widened in horror, knowing for sure there was no way in the nine circles of Dante’s hell Bucky just said that to you.

“Wh-what?” You stuttered, ignoring Wanda’s obvious snorting and Natasha’s failed attempts at not laughing.

“Not gonna repeat myself sweetheart. Come on.” He patted his thighs again, this time with a smirk on his features. You weren’t sure if this was some sort of joke but when you looked around, no one was saying anything and Steve just shrugged.

Reluctantly walking to him, you stood in front of Bucky and just stared at his thighs. Shaking your head, you were about to walk away when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you backward. You fell on his lap and hit his chest, swallowing when he fixed your legs and spread them a little wider so one of his thighs was right between your legs.

“Best seat in the house if you ask me…” You mumbled to yourself, squealing when he whispered a quick ‘thank you’ in your ears.

“I definitely recall you saying something about my thighs darlin…thighs of betrayal you called them.” He said loud enough for you to hear, winking at you when you gasped and turned your head. “These thick thighs are reserved just for you doll. Just for you.” He gripped your hips tightly and pulled you slowly back and forth a few times, stopping before you moaned out loud.

“I could feel you soaking through those shorts…”

“Fuck me.” You whispered, nails sinking into his arms and trying to keep some semblance of control over yourself.

“If you’re a good girl, we’ll get to that.” You just nodded, thanking whatever higher power there was that made him stop his teasing.

“Oh and doll-” he waited until you looked at him before he licked his lips and whispered in your ears, “-I definitely love my hair getting pulled.”

“Bucky please…please let’s just forget the movie..” You practically begged him to take you to his room but he seemed so unaffected by the whole ordeal, chuckling at your state of distress before leaning over and licking the shell of your ears.

“Patience sweetheart…and I’ll make it worth your while.”


	2. Chapter 2

You wanted to kill him. You wanted to smack his beautiful face. The man knew how to get you riled up and preyed on your weaknesses and to say you were sexually frustrated would have been an understatement.

Throughout the entire movie, he would either tease you with filthy whispers or groan when he felt you moving just a little against his thighs or just draw circles on your hips. At some point, it was all too much to handle and you were about to get up but he kept a tight grip on your waist, shaking his head and telling you he’ll let this slide but one more attempt at leaving him and he’ll most certainly punish you.

As soon as the credits finished, you felt his grip loosening a bit before he pushed you off of him but kept you near.

“Well that was fun!” He turned to Steve and started talking to him about how he never saw that ending coming at all. You knew what he was doing and you were close to straight up punching him in the face but you didn’t dare budge.

“I mean that last monologue though, Keyser Söze is definitely my favorite antihero.” Steve sipped from his beer, disagreeing with Bucky when he said he was hardly an antihero but that he was an interesting character. The conversation went on for a couple of minutes, feeling like hours to you because lord knows you needed him now.

Deciding you’ve had enough, you pushed his arms away and scoffed at him, strutting out of the room and ignoring the others calling your name. You were about to unlock your room when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your midriff and roughly pull you to his chest.

“Doll,” he nipped at your neck, metal arm roaming your body and stopping just below your belly button, “we gotta work on your patience.” You melted against him, anger turning into lust within seconds and no sooner than that did you feel him pushing you towards his room. As soon as he shut the door, he slammed you against the wall, lips seeking out yours and taking them in a dizzying kiss. Your hands shot to his hair, remembering what he said not two hours ago and pulling harshly, the sound emitting from his throat going straight to your stomach and making you feel butterflies.

“Fuck sweetheart where’ve you been all my life?” He spoke against your cheeks, hands dipping underneath your pajama shorts and pulling them down.

“James please…you’ve had me on edge the entire fucking night. Please…” You pleaded over and over again, hoping he’d just get to it before you died of frustration.

“You wanna cum don’t you darlin’?” His words somehow made it worse, but then you felt him rubbing you through your panties and just about whimpered in his arms.

“Yeah you do…it’s goin to be a long night for us doll so how about I make you cum now just to loosen you up a bit? Huh? Would you like that Y/N?” He bit your neck and felt you nodding frantically at him, pulling back and walking to his bed before motioning for you to sit on his lap like earlier..

**“Come sit on my lap, doll.”**

Your heart almost beat out of your chest for the second time that night, feet moving on their own before you settling on his thick thighs and rested your hand on his chest. “Tsk tsk, that won’t do love. You have to help me out here.” His hand rested on yours before he placed it down on his crotch, his hard cock twitching between your fingers as soon as your heat hit him.

“Jesus fucking Christ-” You couldn’t help but swear. You knew he was well endowed but god damn he was truly blessed.

“Serum?” He raised an eyebrow at your implication, rocking you back and forth on his thighs before replying. “All me sweetheart. All me. And it’s just for you.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, following his lead and humping his thighs while palming him through his sweatpants. Your eyes shut from the intensity of the feeling, making him smack your ass before telling you to keep your eyes on him.

“Let me see you come undone Y/N…my pretty doll is turned on from my thighs. God damn I thought I was goin’ to die when I heard you say just how much you like this baby. Fuck you’re so wet for me darlin’-” Bucky’s voice was hoarse, licking his lips and looking at you through heavy lidded eyes.

“God I- I thought you’d think I’m w-weird.” You tried to form another sentence but he started moving you quickly on his thighs, laughing when he felt you shaking on top of him.

“Nuh uh…you know how hot it is to see my girl cum just from my thighs?” He smiled when you looked away in embarrassment, hands moving to your cheeks and turning your head towards him again. “I’m serious love…so fucking hot.”

You didn’t know if it was the way he was looking at you or the implications of his words but you bucked your hips a couple of more times, not helping yourself and shutting your eyes before falling against his chest, body shaking from the intensity of your orgasm.

Bucky pulled you in for a hug, hands moving down your back and kissing your head over and over again, chuckling when your breath finally evened out.

“Your girl huh?”

“My girl,” was the only thing he said before he flipped the two of you around and trapped you under his body.

“Now, I did tell you I was goin’ to punish you if you tried to leave didn’t I?” Bucky wore a devilish smirk as soon as you sighed and moaned when he winked at you.


End file.
